


Meet The Fam

by Lots_O_Lemons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lots_O_Lemons/pseuds/Lots_O_Lemons
Summary: The four Doctors, six companions, and one crazy Time Lord never expected to be kidnapped from their respective timelines and thrown in a room with one another, but here they are. Stopping whoever took them will be difficult, and even more so when everyone gets scattered throughout all of time and space.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so might be a little bad. Also, I love the ninth Doctor but have no idea how to write him and don't want to try and fail, so I decided to leave him out.

Thirteen was still finding new things about her TARDIS, but she didn’t think the loud screeching sound was one of them. Covering her ears, she ran around, trying to locate the noise and shut it off.

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham came running in, also covering their ears against the blaring sound.They could see the doctors mouth moving, but it was so loud that they couldn’t hear her properly. She was jumping about the place, looking over and under everything. All four of them looked up as the roar ended abruptly.  
No one said anything, the silence was deafening in its own way. Slowly, The Doctor removed her hands from her head, but they were right back up in seconds. A high pitched ringing came from all around them. Before anyone had a chance to panic there was a bright flash, and they found themselves in a plain room.

The walls were a dull grey and the floor was cement. No windows could be seen, and oddly enough, neither could any doors. The Doctor seemed to realize this right away, and a look of concern and slight amusement crept onto her face.

“I don’t suppose any of you know what's going on?” She asked her companions. They all denied it but she didn’t hear, she had already moved on to inspecting the room further. 

A few chairs were scattered about, as well as some boxes and a random assortment of things. The object that caught Thirteens eye first though, was what looked like a big air conditioner on the far right wall. 

It didn’t seem dangerous, yet something in The Doctors mind urged her that it was. She didn’t have the chance to look at it too carefully though, as her companions were in desperate need of answers.

“Uh, Doc?” Graham and the others had had a chance to look around as well and the confusion on their faces was clear. “Where are we?”

Thirteen took a minute to respond, trying to decide to tell them she didn’t know, or make up some story to comfort their looming fears. She decided on the truth, they would choose that option if given a choice. Plus, a story would only last for so long. “I don’t know,” She said, eyes scanning every inch of the room. “I think we got here by teleport and-”

She was cut off by two more people appearing on the ground. Her face lit up with excitement when she realized who they were. One, a girl with striking red hair, stood up, immediately searching The Doctor and her companions faces fro someone she recognized. The second person, a guy with hazel brown eyes got up as well, doing the same thing as the girl.

“Amy! Rory!” The doctor ran up to her former best friends. She almost hugged them but regained self control when she realized they didn’t recognize her. She understood that, she had a brand new face, but couldn’t help feeling a bit let down. Her little reunion ended when a third person plopped on the floor next to them.

Unlike everyone else's graceful teleport, he hit the cement hard and grunted as he got up. The first thing Thirteen noticed about the man was the signature red bowtie she used to love so much. Rory rolled his eyes as the man stumbled trying to get up. Almost like clockwork, he straightened his bowtie.  
“Hello!” His cheerful voice seemed out of place in the confusing room. “I’m the doctor!” Yaz, Graham, and Ryan all raised their eyebrows in confusion, while thirteen just smiled.

His cheerful voice was contagious and Thirteen had caught it. “So am I!” Amy and Rory had stayed silent throughout the time they were there, but it was starting to get too crazy for them to remain quiet. 

“What? Doctor what’s she talking about?” Amy asked the bowtied doctor. He didn’t seem to understand either, but after reading Thirteen’s facial expressions he got it.

“Amy, Rory, this is me, from the future,” He said, still sounding a bit unsure. Having the two doctors in the same room almost made them forget about how they had both gotten into the same room.

“Did you…?” Bowtie asked, staring at Thirteen.

“No,” She said. “I don’t know how we got here,” Her smile had turned into a frown again as she looked at her companions. 

Ryan was the first of them to talk. “So, like, you’re both The Doctor? How’s that possible?” Yaz and Graham started nodding and agreeing with him. 

Thirteen had known she was going to have to tell them about regeneration eventually, but it seemed so soon for them to find out. And after she told them they would look at her differently, like she was an alien. She was, but she didn’t seem like one when they didn’t know about the freaky things she could do. 

“So, remember when I told you I was a man once? Well…” She was flustered and stuttered trying to get the words out. “I’m from a race called the Time Lords, and… and they have this special ability to… well we call it regeneration, and it…”

“Every cell in our body gets rewritten,” An unknown voice said from the back of the room. “We turn into a completely different person.”

Everyone turned around to see who had popped up. It was a man, with grey hair and a navy blue coat. A girl stood behind him, with shoulder length brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. She smiled sadly at the other doctor. 

Again, Thirteen was the only one to recognize the people. Bowtie seemed to be focusing very hard on the girl, like he’d seen her before but couldn’t figure out where. 

She laughed and faced her companions. Before she could say anything the grey haired guy introduced himself. “I’m also the Doctor. And I’m guessing you’re the future me,” He said to Thirteen. “And he’s past me,” He looked at the other Doctor. “Three regenerations in one room, that’s gonna be a problem.”

Yaz spoke up. “Why?”

Thirteen ignored her. “It worked last time remember?” She wasn’t going to let her grumpy past self ruin the fun.

Bowtie’s eyes widened. “There was a last time?!” He asked, jealous of not being a part of it.

Thirteen and her predecessors bickered for a minute before the companions butted in, complaining that it didn’t matter how much of a paradox this created, they just wanted to be out of the room.

“Doctor?” Clara asked, getting three heads pointed her way.

“Yes?” The Doctors answered.

“I, uh, meant you,” She pointed at the grey haired doctor she had arrived with. 

Rory got into the conversation. “Maybe we should give you guys separate names. I don’t want three people answering me all the time,” He reasoned. 

The Doctors immediately started arguing about who was going to be called ‘Doctor’. Soon the companions started taking sides of who should have the name.  
Suddenly they all heard a thump and one of the boxes in the corner of the room fell over. Everyone looked in that direction, not knowing what to expect. It had been a longer period of time since the last person had been dropped off, and it normally hadn’t been that noisy. 

Nothing happened for a few seconds and then they saw a man with wild hair pop up from behind a box. The doctors all instantly relaxed. The guy was wearing a blue suit and brown trenchcoat, one that was very familiar to them. 

“Uh, hello".


	2. Four Little Doctors Jumping on The Bed

All of the companions, aside from Clara, didn’t know who the guy was, and he didn’t know who they were either. He didn’t recognize any of the people in the room.

“Uh, hello,” He said awkwardly. 

Thirteen smiled, incredibly happy to have yet another version of herself. “Oh, this is brilliant!” She said cheerfully. She hoped her joking would make her companions less worried about how they had gotten there and how they would get out. 

The newest addition to the room was beyond confused. First, he had been kidnapped and teleported to this room and now people were yelling about how him being there was brilliant. He started to wonder if maybe they had brought him there, and he put part of his mind on defensive mode in case they were dangerous.

“Sorry?” He asked the blond-headed girl in front of him. “Where am I?” She looked like she was about to explain but a man with a bowtie butted in.

He used his hands a lot when he was talking. “So, me, him, and her,” He pointed to each doctor as he talked. “Are all your future regenerations!” Trenchcoat looked at Bowtie like he was an idiot.

“Come on, you don’t expect me to believe that right? It’s not possible, there are too many faces to all be my future selves,” He explained. As he said that Bowtie’s smile faded and was replaced with a sort of half frown. 

“Wait…” He paused. “You’re right,” He turned to face Thirteen and Grey hair. “I should be the last regeneration.” He stepped closer to Amy and Rory. “After sandshoes’ severed hand regeneration, I would be the thirteenth. How can you two be me?”

Grey hair sighed and crossed his arms, letting Thirteen speak. “I can’t tell you that,” She said, sounding a little sad that she couldn’t.

“Why not?”

“Spoilers,” Thirteen said, knowing that Bowtie would understand what that meant. Amy and Rory also recognized the phrase, and looked at each other, trying to decide whether she was legitimate or not.

Bowtie studied her face, and after about fifteen seconds decided to trust her for the time being. 

Trenchcoat, on the other hand, didn’t know what to think. He remembered River saying that, but still didn’t want to be too trusting. He had lost so much already, and he didn’t want to lose more due to him being foolish.

“Fine,” Bowtie said, but in a tone that let Thirteen know he was still suspicious. He turned back around, giving his attention to Trenchcoat. Pointing to his companions he said. “This is Amy and Rory, they’ve traveled with me since you regenerated.

Trenchcoat didn’t like the thought of his regeneration. It reminded him too much of dying, but he wouldn’t say in front of his future companions, he didn’t want to scare them. 

Twelve whispered something to Clara and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. “I’m Clara Oswald,” She said with another little wave. She whispered something back to twelve but no one heard it, because Thirteen had already taken over the introductions.

“This is Ryan and Graham,” She said, awkwardly presenting them to the group. “And this is Yasmin, Yaz to her friends.”

“And you’re all my future?” Trenchcoat asked, still trying to get used to it. In all the confusion he had still managed to have a look around the room, and he gathered that they would be there a while. No doors, no windows, nothing. 

Bowtie nodded a yes, then restarted the argument about who got to be called the Doctor. Thirteen and grey hair were tired of the childish fight, but neither of them were going to let their younger selves have the title. Trenchcoat thought they were all ridiculous, but of course, he didn’t know anything about the people, so he didn’t say anything.

“I should have it, I’m technically the oldest!” Thirteen yelled. 

“Yeah? Well, who do you think got you there?” Grey hair retorted.

“I did!” Bowtie looked angry, but his face just seemed pouty. Their disagreement went on for twenty more seconds.

“What if none of you got the name?” Amy interrupted, frustrated. “If you all think the other having it isn’t fair, then none of you get it.”

Trenchcoat agreed. “Yeah,” He got some dirty looks from Bowtie, but Amy gave him a smile. “How about we call each other by number?” He suggested.

“Huh?” Asked basically the whole group.

“Like, I’m the tenth regeneration, he’s the eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth,” He explained. After some groans from The Doctors he added, “It’d be easier than saying Doctor and having four people answer.”

Begrudgingly, the other Doctors agreed, along with some persuasion from their companions. It wasn’t until Ryan started to ask Thirteen about the room and how they were escaping, that everyone finally got back on track.

“So…” Ten, said, looking around at the others for any sign of leadership. Thirteen met his gaze and gave an apologetic smile.

“I think this vent thing might connect to outside the room,” She said, walking towards the right wall. The other’s headed there as well, but Yaz grabbed Thirteens arm and held her back.

“When were you gonna tell us that you-” Yaz was interrupted.

“I did!” Thirteen argued in a loud whisper, trying to get her point across but not wanting the others hear her. “Remember I said I was a scotsman?” 

“I thought you were joking!” Graham said. Ryan agreed with a ‘yeah’. Yaz nodded her head. “But I still don’t get it, how do you-”

Thirteen tried to walk away. “I’ll explain it all later, I just need to figure out how to get us out, then we can-”

“No,” Yaz stopped her. “Explain now,” She had a hurt expression on her face, no doubt thinking The Doctor betrayed her by not telling them about regeneration.

Thirteen stayed, knowing her companions needed her.

Ten, Eleven, Twelve, and Clara all stood near the vent. Eleven and Ten were arguing about something, while Twelve actually tried to get everyone out. Clara stood by him, ready to hear what he had to say. Amy and Rory stood farther away, near the other wall, discussing Eleven’s ‘death’ and how it had to be impossible.

Twelve had already seen the vent, but a closer look never hurt. It was big, and it made the room feel even smaller when they were near it. It had pipes running up the wall and across the ceiling, where it went up through the roof. 

Twelve pushed his arguing past selves out of the way as he went to follow the pipes. He didn’t know, or care for that matter, what they were fighting about, but he knew it must be stupid. He was about to pass Thirteen and her companions when he heard a snap and crackle, and turned around to see white smoke coming from the vent. 

Everyone in the room was staring at it, worry written all over their faces. Sparks flew out of the vent, forcing Ten, Clara, and Eleven away from it.

The lights started to flicker, and they were on just long enough for The Doctors to see the next member of the room. 

Ten practically felt his hearts stop. “That’s impossible.”

A far too familiar voice answered as the lights completely shut off. “A lot of things are impossible, Doctor.”


	3. The Vanishing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, really sorry updating late (I've been a bit busy with school and all that), but I finally got around to writing a little more of this! Things are about to get crazy, so prepare yourselves!

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. The pitch-black room had an eerie feeling like everyone was holding their breath. No one moved, it seemed like no one was even there. But those few seconds weren't an eternity and were over as soon as they had come.

Out of nowhere, everyone heard a whooshing sound coming from the far right wall. Or more specifically, the vent. They all looked over, then felt stupid because it was dark and obviously they couldn’t see.

Eleven pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the vent. It made him feel safer having something to defend himself with, but the green light was barely helping everyone see. Ten pulled out his as well, the light still not doing much, but it was better than nothing. 

“What was that?” Someone asked, sounding scared. 

Eleven didn’t recognize the voice but figured it was someone from his future. He knew he was right when Thirteen answered.

“I think it was the vent. Probably just giving us more air…” She trailed off, not sounding sure about what she said.

The Master started to talk and Eleven instantly felt nervous. He hadn’t heard that voice since he last regenerated. Of course, The Master had turned semi-good back then, sacrificing himself. But Eleven couldn’t be sure what timeline this specific Master was from. Eleven’s fear went up even more when he realized where The Master was, right near Amy and Rory. What he said next didn’t help much either.

“That shouldn’t be happening,” The Master said. “We shouldn’t be connected to the outside at all,” He started walking over but stopped when he heard Ten and Clara coughing. 

Eleven had put down his sonic and faced away from the vent, looking in the direction of the master, while Ten and Clara hadn’t bothered to stare at the darkness. It didn’t matter that he was facing away though, as the ‘air’ coming from the vent had reached him. It tasted sour and smelled like smoke. It was thick and started choking him.

Whatever had made the vent do that must’ve wanted more chaos because the room started to fall apart. Literally.

The lights started turning off and on, flickering rapidly. Parts of the ceiling were falling, and one just about hit Amy and Rory. Luckily, they managed to dive out of the way in time. Everyone was panicking.

Rory had gone in the direction of Thirteen, and she instinctively reached out for him. As soon as she grabbed him they both disappeared.

Ryan had seen Thirteen vanish right in front of his eyes and tried to get to her before she left. He didn’t get there in time and ran straight into Amy, who had run after her husband. They collided and disappeared just like Rory and The Doctor. 

Eleven panicked, thinking his companions were in danger. He tried to get to them before they left but tripped over Graham, who then also departed from the room along with Eleven.

Yaz didn’t see anyone disappear, but she did see that no one was on that side of the room. Believing that something was happening to people over there, she ran to the other side. 

The flickering lights were blinking so fast that it was hard to see and she accidentally pushed Clara into Ten. He caught her and they both fell towards the wall but vanished before they hit it.

The lights stopped blinking and turned on with amazing speed, but it was too late. Yaz and Twelve found themselves sitting alone in the room, wondering what had just happened. The Master was nowhere to be seen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at an open field below a starry night sky. He blinked a few times, wondering if he was dreaming. Then he looked to his left and saw Graham, and gathered that it was reality.

The old man standing next to him looked around, disoriented and confused. “What just happened?” He asked.  
“I don’t know.” He turned around. “But I think we might find out.”

Graham looked behind too and saw several spaceships flying in the air. They were big and purple, and Graham didn’t like them one bit.

Eleven quickly pulled the man down when one of the ships landed. The creatures coming out looked human, but he knew not to trust anything by looks. They would have to get closer if they were going to figure out who the people were.

All of them wore the same grey suit and black tie, faces void of emotion as they carried boxes out of one ship and into another.

“Come on then,” Eleven said, pulling Graham with him.

“What? You mean we’re going in there? But what about the others? Shouldn’t we find them first?” He was very hesitant to go into the ship. Especially when he didn’t even know if he could trust Eleven. Sure, he was the Doctor, but Graham still had trouble trusting him. Still, trust or not, Graham wasn’t going to stay there alone, so he followed Eleven towards the ships.

It was hard to get near the ship since it was bustling with people, but it got easier as they got closer. Luckily, there were tons of boxes being loaded into the other ship, meaning Eleven and Graham could hide if necessary.

“Get down!” Graham whispered, ducking behind one of the crates. Someone walked past and the two got back up, making their way to the ship.

There was a moment when they were close to the cargo door, that Graham and Eleven were almost found out. They peered over the corner of the ship and came face to face with one of the people exiting it. He looked surprised, but Eleven played it off, holding up his psychic paper.

“As you can see, uh, we’re just here to....um…here to...” He panicked, not prepared with any cover story. 

“Supervise!” Graham helped.

“Yeah, supervise! Just making sure everything’s in order.”

The man narrowed his eyes, not fully convinced, but nodded and left them anyway. 

Slowly but surely they got on board. It seemed to be just on time too, as the door shut behind them. They were in a cargo bay area, filled with the familiar boxes. 

“What’s in them?” Graham asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Eleven cautiously lifted the lid of one of the more broken ones. It took a bit of effort to get it up. “A little help?” He asked Graham, who awkwardly came over and took the cover off.

Inside were small little tin cubes with strange grooves on the sides. Neither of the men spoke, just looked at them. Eleven reached in to grab one, but as soon as it was out of the box the grooves stretched open, revealing sharp fangs.

It bit down hard on The Doctor’s hand, drawing blood. He dropped it in surprise. 

“Ow!” He yelped, clutching his injured hand. 

The cube started making a deep growl, and the other boxes joined in too. The ones in the open crate jumped out and all made their way toward Graham and Eleven.

“What the-!” Graham yelled, stepping away from the tin. The boxes were now shaking with the growling sound, quite a few of them tipping over, letting the cubes inside escape.

The things backed the two men against the wall, fangs chomping.

Graham and Eleven shielded their faces from the inevitable attack. Before the cubes could strike, a previously unseen door open and a hand shot out of it.

“Hurry!” A male voice shouted in an American accent. “Do you wanna live or not?”


	4. Where Are We? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Thirteen explore the unfamiliar world they were dropped into, while Yaz and Twelve try and solve some problems back at the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been working on some other works of mine and have had some serious writer's block with this specific fanfic. I'll try to keep a better updating schedule. Schools canceled for a while so at least I'll have more time to work on this! Enjoy this chapter and have a fantastic day!

“Ow.” A very disgruntled Rory found himself sitting on a sidewalk. Thirteen was next to him, also recovering from the strange transportation. 

She stood up and extended her hand out, smiling at Rory happily. At first, Rory had thought that he and Amy had decided to go on with their lives, causing the Doctor to get new companions, now he wasn’t so sure. There was a sadness in Thirteen’s eyes every time she looked at him, one he didn’t like. 

He took her hand regardless and they both looked around. It was a neighborhood, with dainty little houses and vibrant mailboxes. A group of kids riding bikes passed the two, laughing all the way down the sidewalk. The sun was out and the sky was blue, the perfect summer day.

Although it seemed like the poster child of places, Thirteen sensed something was off. She didn’t say anything 

“What just happened? Where are we?” He asked quickly.

“Um, I mean, well I don’t really know. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out!” She tried to remain happy and calm in front of her previous companion. Amy and Rory had been so important to her when she was Eleven. They had been her best friends, only to be ripped away so suddenly. The pain was still there.

Rory sighed and reluctantly followed Thirteen as she went up to one of the houses. She knocked on the door and they both heard someone call out from inside.

A woman came to the door holding a toddler. Rory thought she looked like a stereotypical house mom. Her yellow dress and white apron were weirdly old fashioned. Even her hair, which was done up in a neat bun, was strange.

“How can I help you?” She asked. 

Thirteen smiled. “Hello, sorry to bother you, but we seemed to have gotten lost. Would you mind telling us where we are?”

The woman looked more lost then they were. “Lost? Don’t be silly!” She laughed.

Rory and Thirteen both thought it was weird that she had thought them silly but carried on the conversation. “Yeah, we’re from out of town, don’t really know our way around here.”

The woman frowned. “You two look worn out. Come inside for some tea?” She opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, beckoning them in.

Still confused, they walked inside. The house was spotless besides a few toys on the ground, and even then they were arranged nicely. An old fashioned box tv sat on an end table facing a couch. Before they could take anything in the woman led them into a kitchen. 

She sat the toddler in a highchair and began making their drinks. “Take a seat.” 

The two did as they were told and sat in some wooden chairs at a table. “So, where-” Thirteen couldn’t finish her sentence as the kid started fussing.

The woman stopped what she was doing and apologized. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.” She left them in the kitchen and walked to another part of the house.  
Thirty seconds later she returned with a pacifier, though now the baby was sobbing.   
“Where were we?” She asked. Her voice sounded friendly but Rory didn’t like it. It sounded too fake, like she was trying too hard to be nice.  
He didn’t voice his opinions but Thirteen had also been thinking close to the same thing.   
“Oh, well,” She looked at Rory. “We’d love to stay for tea, but we’ve figured out where we are and have to get going now.” She quickly ushered Rory to the door, the woman not far behind them.  
She stepped in between them and the door. “Oh, please, you just got here!” She was definitely straining to keep her voice friendly now. “Surely wherever you’re going will be there no matter the time! Please, come back to the kitchen. Tell me more about where you’re from!”  
Rory and Thirteen made attempts to get past her, all of which had failed and caused the woman to push them back more forcefully. Her smile had left her face and was replaced by pressed lips.  
“We really have to go,” Rory said, emphasizing the word ‘really’. He nodded at Thirteen and they went around the woman on both sides. She had pushed them into the living room where there was more space.   
Thirteen had her hand on the handle when the door flung open. “What the-”  
Four or five men in police uniforms slammed her into the wall. She looked to her side and saw Rory pinned as well.  
“Well, well, well,” One of them said, walking over to Rory. “If it isn’t the infamous Piper twins.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where’d everybody go?” Yaz looked around the previously crowded room but only saw Twelve sitting beside her.  
He didn’t answer, but instead stood up and walked toward the vent.  
“We need to find out where we are and how to get out.” He said. “Then we’ll find out where the others are.”  
Yaz wasn’t sure what to do but figured if he really was her doctor, he would find a way to get them out. That’s what the doctor does. Right?  
Twelve hadn’t even realized Yaz wasn’t listening to him and continued talking. “These pipes have to lead somewhere, why else would they be there?” He knew The Master could always have them there to be misleading, but he sounded genuinely confused when the big vanishing act happened. Still, Twelve kept it as a possibility, The Master was a very good actor.  
“So, what are we gonna do?” Yaz had followed Twelve as he walked over to where the pipes led upwards.   
He sighed and opened one of the boxes that were on the ground. “We need to see if there's anything useful in one of these. Preferably something that can help us get out of here.”  
Yaz opened the box closest to her. It had a few screws in it, along with a steel cup. She took it out and inspected it.  
It was silver, with brown burn marks on the bottom and lower sides. There was a dent on the rim, small enough to not destroy the cup's purpose but big enough to notice.  
Twelve had looked over at Yaz and she hadn’t noticed. “I said look for something useful.” He went on to the next box.  
Careful not to attract the attention of Twelve, she looked inside the cup. It had an engraving on it.   
Property of L. P. D.   
Initials? Or maybe the abbreviation for some city’s police department? Yaz didn’t know what it meant, but she knew she had better move onto a different box before Twelve snapped again.  
Taking one last look at the cup, she set it on the ground and opened a second box. She couldn’t shake the feeling the cup gave her. She didn’t know if it was good or bad. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Master paced in circles around his TARDIS console. What had just happened? He had picked that room specifically because of its location.   
That vent shouldn’t have been able to do anything. It’s not possible!  
“Where did the Doctors go?” He asked the person on the other side of the console. “You told me that no one could enter unless I had something to do with it!”  
The person flinched. “Y-yes I did. But-I don’t-I don’t know what happened.”  
The Master almost hated Miloi’s squeaky high pitched voice as much as he hated the Doctor. Listening to it for so long had given him a headache.   
“Don't know what happened?!” He slammed his hands down on the console, making Miloi jump back. “You were supposed to make sure nothing happened! Now you’re telling me you don’t even know!”  
Miloi had his back against the wall, The Master's glare almost physically pushing him backward. “I’m sorry -really I am!” His eyes welled with tears.   
The Master sighed. He liked to intimidate people but this was ridiculous. Remind me again why I thought a Fulaur would be a good choice to help me? He roughly yanked a lever and pressed some buttons.   
“You’re going home,” He said plainly.  
Miloi burst into tears. “P-Please! I don’t- I can’t go back! Please!”   
The Master ignored him and rolled his eyes. He suddenly stopped the TARDIS and looked up.  
“Nevermind. I have a plan. You’ll go back when I’m done.” He flew the TARDIS back to the room.   
The Master had gotten out of there as the lights stopped flickering. He had seen everyone leave except for Twelve and Yaz.  
“If you’re lucky they’re still in there.” The Master didn’t wait to hear Miloi’s reply before teleporting into the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaz had just finished her fourth box. The other three had a few things in them, but nothing useful, as Twelve had told her many times.  
She looked up just in time to see a bright flash and the man from earlier appear in the room. Twelve saw him as well and stood up quickly.  
“Master.”  
“Is that the only welcome I get? Come on Doctor I thought we were best friends!” He smiled and walked towards the two.  
Yaz his behind twelve. She wanted to show that she wasn’t afraid, especially in front of The Doctor, but even Twelve seemed wary of The Master.  
Twelve didn’t break eye contact with him, even though he wasn’t entirely sure it was his fault everybody was gone.   
“Where’d you take everyone else?”   
The Master laughed.   
“Oh, Doctor, we’ll be finding that out very soon.”


	5. Where Are We? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Ten awake on a strange new planet, separated before they know the other is there.  
> Amy and Ryan find themselves in a picture-perfect park, unexplainably drawn to a family on a picnic. Everything seems so right, and that makes it more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got nothing to say for myself. I had no motivation or inspiration for this story, but I'm too stubborn to abandon it. Enjoy the story!

“Hello? Miss? Are you alright?” 

Clara was awakened by a man in his mid 40’s poking her with a stick. 

“Wha--where am I?” She got to her feet quickly, not noticing Ten laying a short distance away.

The man stared at her, and she realized she wasn’t speaking to a human. Instead, a 6 ft tall creature with blue skin and slits for eyes. She was taken aback, despite everything she had already seen traveling with the doctor.

His eyes widened slightly and stopped staring at Clara, but now behind her. “I’m sorry miss.”

“What? What are you sorry about?” She couldn’t turn around in time to see where his gaze had gone before someones’ hand was around her mouth, muffling her screams. 

“You think she’s dangerous?” The owner of the arm asked, pulling out a syringe with dark purple liquid inside. He didn’t sound mean, as Clara thought someone muffling shouts would, but more scared, like she was the one holding him captive.

Clara didn’t have a chance to finish her train of thought, her eyes suddenly feeling incredibly heavy, and falling before she realized it.

Night had fallen before Ten regained consciousness. His head was pounding, a headache much worse than the ones he had gotten recently. He laid on the ground for a few seconds, trying to remember what had happened. 

“Ah!” He yelled, jumping to his feet a little too fast. He put a hand up to his temple in an attempt to stop the pain. Ten stumbled forward, falling from the sudden movement. He threw his hands out in front of him to break the fall, but it never happened. 

“What?” 

He slowly turned his head around. He was suspended mid-fall, with seemingly nothing holding him up. The tilted position he was in was doing nothing to help his vertigo, and he wanted nothing more than to be put down before he puked. 

“...Hello?” A cautious, high pitched voice of a child came from somewhere behind Ten. He didn’t have the strength to try and look.

Luckily, he didn’t have to. A little girl came into his vision. She couldn’t have been older than eleven, with black hair and a way-too-big blue jumper on. 

“Who are you?” She made her voice deeper in an attempt at being scary, not that the 5’2 child really could.

“Hello!” He faked cheerfulness. “I’m the Doctor, what’s your name?” 

She smiled and dropped the low voice. “I’m Dijessa.” She cocked her head. “Are you really a Doctor?”

Ten squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “Yep,” Was the simple reply he gave.

Another voice came from behind him, not that he was in a position to tell. His hearts pounded so loudly in his ears he thought his head might explode. It wouldn't be the most far-fetched thing he’d seen.

He opened his eyes as another figure walked into his line of sight.

A woman this time, in a beautiful black dress and a shining golden crown. 

“State your business here,” She demanded. After no reply came from the nearly unconscious Time Lord, she furrowed her brow. 

A light switch seemed to turn on above her head as her eyes widened.

In seconds all the pain from Ten's head had dissipated. He let out a sigh of relief, once again looking up at the people.

The woman gave a sympathetic smile, Ten assuming she had something to do with his migraine.

“Now, declare your business here.” 

Only then did Ten realize he didn’t know where ‘here’ was. He didn’t know anything.

“Sorry, you’ll have to be clearer. Where exactly are we?”

The little girl laughed, but the woman seemed angry- no, offended was a better word for it. 

“The Castle of Hosfreh, of course.” She seemed bewildered by Ten’s lack of familiarity. “Do tell me, ‘doctor’, where it is that you’re from?” 

“A lot of places, actually. I’ve been all around the universe, from the Steps of Gast to the Forty One Moons. Boy, was that a night. Splendid time, really, lots of music and the most amazing-”

“Why are you here?” The woman's sharp voice brought Ten out of his ramblings. “You certainly don’t seem like a thief, so I’ll ask once more. Why did you come here?”

Ten stared at her for exactly 58 milliseconds before answering. “I don’t know. I’ve never even heard of Hosfreh.”

Even Dijessa gasped at his comment. “What do you mean? You must have heard of it somewhere!” Her voice squeaked with each word, getting increasingly perplexed every second that went by.

Ten looked between the two girls, not knowing what to say. The name sounded familiar, but he just couldn’t place it. He tried to look at his surroundings, something he hadn’t yet done, blinding headache and all.

When nothing jarred his memory he looked back to the woman. “Not to be a bother, but do you think you could help me up?”

She sighed, before whistling for about 40 seconds. Ten was impressed, if not surprised. Three men with canes and armor came to Ten’s sides. 

The woman spoke. “Take him to Sector 8.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy landed on something soft, much to her relief. Most of the relief faded away as soon as she caught up with the events that had just unfolded. 

First, she gets an invitation to see the Doctor get shot, then somehow gets...teleported? To a room with the Doctor's other selves, as well as companions? And to make matters worse, she was now god knows where, let alone when, all alone. 

“Ouch”

Ok, not alone. 

Ryan sat on the grassy field beside her. Amy hadn’t gotten to meet him back at the room, and now she didn’t have a choice. She felt bad for him, he looked so confused, not that she wasn't, but she got the feeling he hadn’t been traveling with the Doctor for long.

Ryan got up, dazed enough not to notice Amy standing a dozen feet to his left.

“Hello?” She did a friendly little wave, to show that she was there.

His expression immediately changed from confusion to joy. Clearly, he recognized her from the room, even if they hadn’t been properly introduced.

“What happened?” He asked, as if Amy had all the answers.

She shrugged. “No idea.” A fly buzzed near her face, reminding her to check where they were. 

Everything felt calm and happy, she hadn’t even panicked when she’d first landed. The sky was blue, spotted clouds, the grass was a vibrant green, swaying in the breeze.

They were on a hill, and at the bottom looked like a perfect family picnic. A mom unpacked the basket, a dad tossed a frisbee with his son, and two other children played a ways away.

Ryan and Amy watched them for a moment, their problems disappearing to the wind the longer they stared. 

The mother noticed them atop the hill and beckoned them down. Without thinking they both went towards the scene, Amy being the only one to stop and think about what she was doing.

What was she doing? How could she have forgotten the past events so quickly? How could she have forgotten about the Doctor? About Rory? 

She looked back at the family, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Ryan was sitting happily on a blanket on the ground, eating a sandwich. He was so content, he almost looked... entranced.

Amy didn’t feel her legs walking towards the family until it was too late. The sinking feeling in her stomach far gone, as well as her problems and stresses. For a split second before sitting down with Ryan, her smile disappeared.

This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all. She was supposed to be doing something, what was it? She was supposed to help somebody, but who? The image of a bowtie flashed in her mind before her smile reappeared.

Amy didn’t feel right. She felt happy.


	6. Authors Note and Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry.

So, uh, hi. I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a minute (as long as it takes me to update you probably already though it was on) to focus on other stories and stuff. Sorry for being so lousy with the updating schedule (it's non-existent I know) I'm just no good at consistency or motivation. This story isn't very good anyway, but sorry if the news is disappointing. As soon as I get my life together I'll try and update. Have wonderful lives in the meantime! Bye.


	7. Locked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short, but I have plans for the next chapter. Again, sorry for putting on hiatus for so long.

“Do you want to live or not?!” 

The voice was hardly audible over the snarls of the cubes, but it was loud enough for Graham and Eleven to hear. Even if they didn’t, the outstretched hand was a better option than staying in there.

Grabbing onto it, Graham was pulled out of the cargo bay, Eleven in tow. Taking the time to catch his breath, The Doctor looked up at their savior.

His eyes widened, but not nearly as much as his smile did. There, in front of him, was someone he never thought he’d see again. Boy, was he happy though.

“Jack!”

Eleven threw his arms around the companion, laughing. Jack was surprised but accepted the hug.

“Hello there,” he paused as they let go of each other. “Have we met?”

Graham had gotten over the shock of what had happened and joined in. “Yeah, have you met?”

Eleven was confused and he just stared at Jack. Then he looked down at himself and realized. “Oh! Yeah, new regeneration!”

After a small pause, Jack replied. “...means nothing to me.” He turned around, mumbling something into a walkie-talkie-like device. Facing the two men, he gestured for them to follow him.

They walked through a series of hallways, all dark grey with little lighting. Graham was worried about where Jack was taking them, but The Doctor seemed more concerned with Jack knowing who he was.

“Jack, it’s me, the doctor!” Eleven pointed to his bowtie happily. He followed Jack through another, darker hallway, pretending not to notice the guns hidden in the small compartments in the walls. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Jack stopped at a doorway. “Not a clue.” He then opened the door, pushed Graham and The Doctor inside, and shut it, leaving them both in the dark.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Thirteen shared a panicked glance. 

“Sorry, mate, we don’t know any twins.” Thirteen let out a laugh. “I’m sure this is just a big misunderstanding. If you let us go now, we won’t press any charges.”

The officer chuckled, roughly putting handcuffs on Thirteen’s wrists. “Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge.”

“Listen, we didn’t do anything. We were just trying to find our way around, that’s all.” Rory tried to get them to let go, but the officers just pushed Thirteen and him into squad cars, thanking the woman on their way out. Rory found it peculiar but compared to everything he’d seen, it was the sanest thing in the world.

As soon as the two were on the road, Rory started asking questions, albeit in a hushed voice. “What are we going to do? How do we get out of this mess?”

Thirteen could tell he was scared, but she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Ah, Rory, don’t worry,” She made her voice a little louder. “I’m sure these kind officers will realize their mistake and let us go soon.”

The companion looked at her exasperatedly. “Don’t worry! We’ll figure it out! You know, I’ve never even been in a cop car before!”

The Doctor heard him ranting, but was too fascinated with what was happening outside to listen. The nice, sunny neighborhoods were thinning out into an expanse of forest, one with no houses or other roads in sight.

She started to get more worried than before. Something about this was familiar, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Tell the whole truth if they ask you questions. Tell them everything.” After Rory’s questioning look she added, “I have a plan.”


End file.
